Sailor Moon - Mystic Liquid
by OathToOblivion
Summary: WATER, PLEASE! Part of the Grand Kamen Rider Wizard Crossover Project of mine and Symbolic Joker's! When Phantoms invade the Sailor Moon world, I'm the unlucky sap who has to help! Currently in Season 1.


**This…is going to be part of a very ambitious project. Symbolic Joker and I are teaming up to do a massive Kamen Rider Wizard Crossover Project. We each are doing two stories, each with its own Wizard, and then we'll do a story that crosses all 4 Wizards into an epic adventure that one Wizard can't win alone! I'm doing this and Nanoha, while he's doing Fairy Tail and Bleach. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kamen Rider Wizard**** or ****Sailor Moon****. Said intellectual properties belong to their creators and I am not making profit off of this work.**

* * *

"…_Sohma Haruto. That's a name I can get behind…"_

* * *

_**Sailor Moon – Mystic Liquid**_

_**Episode 01 – Mission from Pluto! Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation!**_

"…Ugh." Where am I? The last thing I remember was receiving a Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon Style SHFiguarts…UGH! I'm feeling a horrible pain all over! What was I doing? I can't feel my body at all…No, wait, there it is. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a grey void filled with what looked like mist. It looked vaguely familiar too…

"…It is about time you woke up. My apologies, but there was no other way to bring you here. If I could have spared you that pain, I would have." That voice…it sounds so familiar…and right behind me.

I turned around, only to get an enormous shock! Because right behind me was the Gates of Time, and their guardian, Sailor Pluto! As in Sailor Moon Sailor Pluto! As in a frickin' _ANIME CHARACTER_! Am I just having a fever dream or something?!

"…Meioh Setsuna?!"

A small, enigmatic smile grew on her face. "…Good, you do know who I am. I guess he wasn't lying when he told me to bring you here for this." Wait, someone ASKED her to bring me here?

I vocalized the question. "Someone asked you to bring me here? Who?!"

She shook her head. "He never told me his name. All he would say about himself was that he was 'just a passing through Kamen Rider'." What?! But that's the catchphrase of Kadoya Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade! He was the one who told Pluto to bring me here?!

I must have made some motion of surprise, for she asked me, "I take it you know him?"

I shook my head. "Know OF him, sure. But I don't actually know him. Decade seriously asked you to bring me here?" What could Decade possibly recommend me for? I'm just a slightly-overweight 18-year-old college student in his freshman year! I don't have any magic or special talents or anything!

At any rate, Setsuna nodded her head. "Yes. You are the last of the 3 I summoned, as well as the 4th and first power to be brought to our World. We need you, *******." Huh. She knows my name. Oh who am I kidding, if Decade recommended me, he probably knew my name and told her.

"You need me? For what? I'm nothing special; not like you or the rest of the Sailor Senshi, let alone Usagi! What could you possibly need me for?"

She bowed her head, and made a motion at the Gates, which I belatedly realized were open. An image shifted in the doors, showing me a horrific site…

Phantoms. The despair-inducing magic-based creatures that Kamen Rider Wizard fights. All over the timestream was the same exact image: Phantoms destroying the Sailor Senshi. Phantoms teaming up with every evil that the Sailor Senshi would normally destroy. Phantoms destroying everything and turning all the Gates, humans with untapped magical potential, into more of them.

I was horrified. Such destruction…But what were Phantoms even doing in the Sailor Moon world? I vocalized the question at Pluto.

She had a haunted look on her face. "I know not where they come from. Decade, as you called him, speculated that they may have been sent here by a remnant of a force known as Dai-Shocker." Dai-Shocker! Ironically enough, it was Decade who used to be the leader of that interdimensional organization, destined to bring about the destruction of the Rider Worlds. But he rejected that destiny and became their Savior instead.

But Setsuna wasn't finished yet. "For every aberration I wipe out, 2 more take its place. They've invaded the timeline from the day Usagi became Sailor Moon to even Crystal Tokyo! No matter what I do, nothing changes…"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She must have seen her friends and family destroyed hundreds of times, and the one person she's asking for help is being standoffish. It was then I made my decision. I would help.

"…You said you needed my help?"

She looked at me in almost reverence. "Y-Yes. In order to stop these interdimensional invaders, I needed people who can fight against them…"

"…and Phantoms can only truly be defeated by those with Magic." I finished.

She nodded her head. "Our Senshi Magic, while potent, is of the wrong _type_ that can easily affect the Phantoms. As such, we needed those who possess the correct type, as well as a power that bypasses it."

She struck a pose. Strange, I thought she was above that. I guess she still is a Sailor Senshi, after all. "The Ring-bearing Wizard, The Ancient Wizard, The Mage, and The Silver Pirate. These four will be the ones to help us survive the Phantoms. The Ancient Wizard and the Mage have already agreed, and I have sent the powers of the Silver Pirate down the timeline to he who will use it. All that's left, is for the Wizard in front of me to get a move on."

Me, a Wizard? "Meioh-san, while I'd love to help, there's just one problem: I'm not a Wizard." Because I've never fallen into despair, so I don't have an Inner Phantom.

She proceeded to get a shifty look on her face. "Oh, you aren't? Then I wonder what that thing on your belt is…" Belt? I don't wear belts; my pants fit fine without them. So I looked down at my waist and…no way.

"Holy…It can't be?" I was wearing a belt alright; a belt with a buckle shaped suspiciously like…Oh the hell with it! I was wearing the WizarDriver! But how!

I looked back at Setsuna. "…How? How am I wearing this?"

She looked away. "That was why you were in so much pain. I had no choice but to send you into despair in order for you to become a Wizard. It worked…I'm sorry."

She deliberately sent me into despair?! That's something on the level of Fueki; I thought Senshi were above this kind of thing! …On the other hand, she WAS kind of desperate. This world needs help, and if sending me into despair so I can become a Wizard can help… On the other hand, why don't I remember?

I vocalized the question. Pluto responded with "Considering the pain you were in, I felt it a small mercy if you didn't remember going through that ordeal…" Well that was nice of her…

At any rate, I was excited. I had the means to become a real-life honest-to-goodness Kamen Rider! Who wouldn't be exited? However, looking over myself again, I noticed something. I looked a lot different than I used to. I was slightly smaller, and actually in-shape, not to mention that my facial features felt a bit more…Animesque, as it were.

I suppose Pluto did this so I would blend in better in their world. However, I was distracted from my thoughts by what she said next. "You're probably going to need these." And what she gave me were Wizard Rings! Specifically, the Driver On (kind of need that), Kick Strike, Engage, Connect, the Garuda, Kracken, and Unicorn PlaMonsters, and the DragoRise Rings. In addition, she gave me what looked like a grey version of the Water Ring.

I held out the Grey Water Ring. "What's this?" I'd never seen a Ring that looked quite like this one, completely grey.

Her reply was, "Because of the way I summoned you, I was unable to grant you the base elements that you are able to access. You will have to get them from the Senshi that each Ring has a connection with."

Okay, that explains that, but with just these Rings, there's not much I can do. She saw the look on my face and stated, "You'll get more Rings as you grow in power. In order for that to happen though, you MUST help the other Senshi."

"…Well, I was going to anyway, why not?" My answer put her at ease, for she relaxed after that. At any rate, it's time to test this thing out! I placed the Driver On Ring on my right middle finger, and placed the Grey Ring on my left middle finger. I then held my right hand over the Driver…

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The driver went from its stand-by mode, where it only reads Magic Rings, to its active mode, which looked more like an actual Rider Driver. In this state, it can read also read Transformation Rings. I shifted the Shift Levers, the levers on both sides of the Hand Author, so that it was facing the other way. This caused it to be ready to read Transformation Rings…

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!**

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!**

I placed my left hand on the Hand Author, and said that magic word!

"Henshin!"

**CHANGE, PLEASE!**

A blue magic circle formed over my head, and went down, covering me in its energy. As it came down, Wizard's armor formed on me! Pluto then manipulated the Gates so that it showed a reflection. Looking at it, I saw that I was identical to Wizard's Water Style, but all the blue was grey. Considering what she said earlier about the elements, it made sense.

I dehenshined, and got a good look at my own reflection. I had definitely changed; while my hair was still black, everything about me looked a lot like a 14-year-old…

I was distracted by Pluto before I could finish the thought. "While you have a good grasp on the magic side of things, you don't actually know how to fight, do you?" Ooh. That was a good point. I had NO combat experience whatsoever, and while Riders have gone into battle without knowledge of their abilities before and come out on-top, I'd like to know HOW to fight first. "Luckily, as I am the Senshi of Time, we have plenty of time to fix that." Why don't I like that look in her eye?

* * *

_One crash-course in how to fight later…_

Okay, that almost hurt more than when I woke up here. It's a good thing she sped up time enough that the pain went away, but good grief! At any rate, I have a pretty good idea how to fight now, and I've even tested the WizarSwordGun a bit too! I even know how to ride a motorcycle now, because what kind of Kamen Rider would I be if I couldn't do that?

"Okay, I've crammed as much fighting knowledge as I could into your head. All that's left now is to send you in and reboot the timeline." Reboot? What did she mean by that?

She must have seen the confused look on my face, because she answered before I even had a chance to ask. "Think of it this way: the timestream as it should be is an OS on a computer. The repeated incursions of Phantoms have corrupted the system, so I have to restore it from back-ups, as well load an anti-viral program, which in this case is you and your compatriots."

Oh, I get it. She has to wipe the system clean, then install the new protocols to deal with the virus, in this case the Phantoms. They'll still come in, but this time there'll be something to take care of them!

Setsuna had a pleased look on her face. "It seems you understand what I mean." But her face became sober after that. "Unfortunately, this is the end of any help I can give you. Because I have to reboot everything in the timestream…"

"…you'll be rebooted too, right?" I finished for her. "You won't remember bringing me, Beast, Mage, or the Gokai Cellular and Ranger Keys here." Because of my toku knowledge, I knew firsthand exactly who and what she had brought to the Sailor Moon world.

She nodded. "Right, which means that I'll be horribly confused when I see you and the others, as well as the Phantoms." She took out what looked like a letter. "…which is why I've written this letter to myself. When you see me again, make sure to give it to me, or I won't trust that you're doing the right thing." She gave me the letter and I placed it in my pocket.

"Wakata (I understand)." Hey, the Japanese lessons actually sunk in! "But what about my background and supplies?" Because those are important, especially if I don't want to get interrogated by the police on why I don't exist!

She simply smiled. "I've already taken care of all that. All I need is a name, because let's face it; ******* ********** won't exactly cut it in the name department in Juuban. Do you already have an idea?" Yeah, that's true…It's not Japanese at all. An idea for a name huh…

I turned again to look at my reflection in the Gates. "…Yeah. I got a pretty good idea what my name should now be…" I started walking towards the Gates, which were now set to the day Usagi became Sailor Moon.

Pluto smirked. "Well, what is it?"

I turned before entering the Gates. I remembered exactly what I looked like now, a black-haired 14-year-old version of…

"…Sohma Haruto. That's a name I can get behind…"

With that, I walked through the Gates, and into the World of Sailor Moon!

* * *

A flash of light, and there I was, on the streets of Juuban, around the corner from the Osa-P Jewelry Store if I'm reading this Convenient Map correctly. At any rate, I folded the map up and put it in my pocket. It was time to find a Phantom. I took out one of the PlaMonster Rings…

**GARUDA, PLEASE!**

The Red Garuda PlaMonster assembled itself in front of me. I inserted the Ring into it to turn it on. "Garu-chan, it's Phantom hunting time. Let's get to it." Garuda screeched in acknowledgement and began the search. I was about to go another direction, when Garuda came flying back 10 seconds later.

"Already?! Alright, let's go!" Although I had a sneaking suspicion I already knew where it was…

* * *

As a matter of fact, I did know where it was. It was in the Jewelry Store with this Week's Youma, Morga I believe her name was. And with it was…! I ducked out of sight; it's not show time yet.

"Who are you?" asked the rather disgusting looking Youma. The Minotaur Phantom that was standing off the side looked rather amused at the proceedings. The other person who had gate-crashed looked a little confused at the question.

"Um…I'm…" She started out hesitant, but then went into a rather hammy speech. "For love and justice, I am the pretty Sailor-suited Soldier, Sailor Moon!" She did her little pose while doing so. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Yep, Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, everybody.

At any rate, now the Youma was confused. "Sailor Moon? I've never heard of such a thing!" On the other hand, the Phantom wasn't. At least, that was what his body language said. He didn't actually say anything, and was just sitting there in the corner.

At any rate, the Youma finally stopped choking someone who I recognized as Osaka Naru, Usagi's best friend. Morga turned around and called to all the unconscious shoppers. "Now awaken, my slaves, loyal vessels of energy for our great leader!"

All the unconscious shoppers rose, with soulless glowing eyes. Moon was rather frightened by this. "W-What are you people?" Then they all leaped at her! She tried to dodge, but eventually got nicked by a broken bottle someone attacked her with. I winced, but knew there was nothing I could do yet. Without any Elemental Styles, I had to make sure to get a sneak attack in on any Phantoms.

"Oh no! I'm bleeding!" It was then that Luna, the talking black cat with a crescent-shaped mark on her forehead chimed in. "What are you doing Sailor Moon? You must fight! You have to defeat those monsters!" Correction, she only needs to defeat one; I'll take care of the other.

But Moon was still incredibly frightened. "But why? Why does this have to happen to me?" I hear ya, kid. But nobody chooses to be great, greatness chooses them, and if that wasn't the most cliché thing that I have ever thought, I'll eat my jacket.

At any rate, she started crying, "I want to go home!" …To be honest, I don't want to be here either, but I swore to Setsuna that I'd make things right, and I won't go back on my word. That's my path of a hero!

Then, Morga proceeded to rush her. "This is the end!" Moon started crying even harder! But just as she was about to attack Moon, a rose came out of nowhere and blocked the attack. Standing in the second-floor window was…"I am Tuxedo Kamen." Cool, but not as cool as a Rider. "Crying won't solve anything, Sailor Moon." Truer words have never been spoken.

At any rate, Moon was blubbering. "That's easy for you to say…" She then started bawling her eyes out again. I guarded my ears, knowing what was going to happen next. Those…things in her hair buns amplified her crying to the point that it knocked out all the possessed people, and stunned both Kaijin (monsters) in the room. At this point, Luna cried out for her to take her Tiara off and use her special technique on the Youma. They had a small argument about it first though.

"**Moon Tiara, Action!"**

She then proceeded to moondust, as it's called in the fandom, Morga, who faded away into dust. Hence "moondust". Moon couldn't believe her eyes; had she really done that? But unlike the show, it wasn't over yet. The Minotaur Phantom had regained his bearings and started chuckling. "Good show, Sailor Moon. If you're this powerful as a Gate, I wonder how powerful you'll be as a Phantom. The Great Leader will be pleased."

So Dai-Shocker has a new Great Leader, huh? And if you think you'll send Usagi into despair when I'm around you've got another thing coming! Tux got ready for battle, while Usagi started quivering. Suppose it's time…

I took out the WizarSwordGun in Gun Mode and shot a grand total of 5 bullets into the room. Using the powers of magic, they all swerved to hit their target, Minotaur. They checked his advance on Moon, and he immediately could tell there was another party. "Dare da (Who's there)?!"

I raised my hood so nobody could recognize me later and walked into the room. Minotaur was shocked. "Silver bullets?! Bakana, omae wa Mahoutsukai da (Impossible, you're a Wizard)?!"

I smirked, not like anyone can see that. "Yep. So what's it going to be Phantom? You going to take the easy way, or the hard way." He bellowed, and tried to charge me. Why does no one ever take the easy way?

At any rate, I flipped over the attack and kicked him back. He was about to charge again, when Garuda flew in and knocked him back, although that used up the last of its magic and it reverted back into a Ring. I retrieved the Garuda Ring, then placed the Driver On Ring over the belt.

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

Moon and Tux seemed shocked at what I was doing. Luna was too, but she recovered enough to ask, "Just who are you?"

I smiled and said that famous line. "I am the one who turns despair into hope. The Ringed Magician, Kamen Rider Wizard!" With that said, I flipped the Shift Lever to bring the Hand Author into Transformation Mode.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**CHANGE, PLEASE!**

And with that, I changed into Kamen Rider Wizard! Grey Style, as I was calling it. I spun around and held up my left hand so that the Change Ring was facing outwards. Time for the catchphrase! "Saa…, show time da (Now…, it's show time)!"

Moon looked in awe at what she was seeing, while Tuxedo Kamen looked confused for a bit before putting on a confident expression. No doubt, he thought since it was 3 vs. 1 things were a lot easier. And against a Lesser Phantom that is indeed the case, although it doesn't always hold up. Well, it would if they had helped.

However, that was when something…strange happened.

[Insert song: **Life is SHOW TIME** by **Sho Kiryuin **from** GOLDEN BOMBER**]

You know those things in Usagi's hair when she's Sailor Moon? The ones that just broadcasted that sonic shriek? Well, Life is SHOW TIME started playing from them. …Yeah. Everyone who was capable of doing so facefaulted, even Luna and Minotaur. Tux looked like he wanted to, but instead almost fell out of the window before catching the frame.

"…"

"…"

"…Okay, I have no idea why that's playing from your hair. But it is fitting." It IS Wizard's theme song for a reason after all. At any rate, while he was distracted, I rushed Minotaur! I started going at him, and he was too distracted to fight back. I attacked mainly with kicks and elbow jabs, since punching with Rings on is kind of a bad idea.

At any rate, he had had enough. He punched me back with enough force to fly into the wall. Ow. But it didn't really hurt; Setsuna hits harder. At any rate, he was about to charge at me again. I shifted the WizarSwordGun to Sword Mode and managed to deflect him, leaving him stuck in a wall. Well now…

"Saa…, finale da (Now, it's the finale)." I switched the Shift Levers so that the Driver would read Magic Rings…

**LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH GO!**

**LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH GO!**

I then scanned the Kick Strike Ring…

**CHŌĪNE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKŌ~!**

I then did a bunch of flips and spins which ultimately ended with me kicking the hell out of Minotaur, who paled at seeing what awaited him after being extricated from the wall, destroying him for good with a...

"**Rider Kick!"**

**BOOM!**

And down he went, with no one in despair today. Hopefully, I could keep it that way.

[End song]

Oh look, the song finally ended. I still think that was kind of weird, but it's not like Usagi uses that sonic attack again until SuperS, so it's not like it matters. It was then that Tuxedo-boy spoke up. "That was impressive, Sailor Moon. You too, Wizard." Aw, you're welcome Mamoru!

He turned to leave. "I'll definitely remember this night." He then left, Usagi turning red as he did so. I snickered. "Well…somebody has a crush." That just made Usagi even redder with embarrassment. But I just know that she was thinking that he was gorgeous.

Luna popped up then. "That was great, Sailor Moon!" Then she turned to look at me. "But just who are you? Obviously, we're grateful, but…" I held up my hand to stop her.

I then spoke. "Now's not really the time or the place to speak of such things, don't you think?" She paused and turned to see all the unconscious people, as well as the imprint in the walls from when both Minotaur and I got stuck in them.

She nodded. Since when do cats do that? "I suppose you're right. But how will we contact you?"

I smirked under the mask. "You don't. But I promise you, we'll meet again very soon. I got to brief you on a few things after all."

I turned to leave when Usagi spoke up. "Wait! Just who are you really?" I turned back to look at her and smiled. I said, "I can't say just yet, but I promise you, Sailor Moon…no. I promise you, _Usagi,_ that we'll meet again real soon." She and Luna gasped, realizing I knew exactly who she was.

I then exited Osa-P. I reset the Hand Author so that I could read the Connect Ring.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

I then retrieved what looked like the Machine Winger, Wizard's personal Honda CRF250R offroad bike, but all the red parts were blue. For simplicity's sake, I will continue to refer to it as the Machine Winger. I then rode off to go look for my accommodations.

'_Well, Haruto, looks like you've gotten off to a good start. I just know…that I'll succeed in my mission. I won't let you down, Setsuna! Tsukasa-sempai!'_

**Episode 01 – Fin**

* * *

**Well, how's that for an introduction! Don't expect me to start the Nanoha one anytime soon, though. I have enough on my plate right now with this, Destiny's Play, and betaing for Symbolic Joker and Rider Cure.**

**Next time on ****Sailor Moon – Mystic Liquid****, ****A New Home! The House of Fortune is the Monster Mansion!**** See you guys then!**


End file.
